gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-122 Javelin
RGM-122 Javelin was the main mass produced general purpose Earth Federation mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Javelin was based on it's predecessor the RGM-119 Jamesgun and the early model would share most of its parts and system designs with the Jamesgun, although the later production model which was the model used during Zanscare War would be built with completely original parts. In addition to various thrusters that improve its performance in space, the Javelin was also equipped with a javelin pack backpack. The javelin pack is equipped with pair of shot lancers, inspired by similar weapons of the same name used by the Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suit. The shot lancers can be switched-out with different backpack weapons depending on the situation, notable are the mega spear pack which features a pair of large anti-ship spears instead of the shot lancer. And the cannon pack which allows the Javelin to take the role of an artillery fire support unit, the RGM-122C Javelin Cannon. There are two types of cannon packs, a dual beam cannon and double 4-barrel beam cannon. Although the Javelin is the best mass production MS available to the Earth Federation, it is still several decades old during the Zanscare Wars. It was outclassed by the newer Zanscare designs, and would eventually be replaced by a newer blue jay mobile suit as revealed in the novels . Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Standard armament for Earth Federation mobile suits is a pair of defensive Vulcan guns mounted in the mobile suit's head. These Vulcans are used to intercept missiles and to destroy light vehicles. They typically have little effect on a mobile suit's heaver armor. * Shot Lancer: : The backpack mounted shot lancer is another weapon derived from the Crossbone Vanguard that became standard equipment on the Javelin. It is a close range weapon designed to impale enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Shield :The Javelin's left arm is equipped with the highly successful beam shield technology introduced during the invasion of the Crossbone Vanguard. A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. : ;*Beam Saber :The name "beam saber" is somewhat of a misnomer as, unlike other weapons with the word beam, the beam saber does not use mega-particles. Instead, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Minovsky particles are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the beam saber, which is recharged from the mobile suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. Since the containing fields can be formed into a variety of simple shapes, it is trivial to create exotic variants like the beam tomahawk, beam axe, beam naginata etc, even beam flag as a signaling device. The Javelin is equipped with a pair of standard beam sabers for close range combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The Javelin uses a standard beam rifle that uses a rechargeable energy cap which can be internally recharged and it was also VBSR. Power output unknown. History The RGM-122 Javelin was developed and deployed by the Earth Federation during the first half of the second Universal Century as the replacement for the older RGM-119 Jamesgun. Their exact roll out date is unknown but they were seen as early as UC 0133, fighting alongside Jamesguns and limited mass production F91 Gundam Formula 91 against the forces of the Jupiter Empire. When the Javelin's performance specs are compared to the F91 Gundam's, and how Gundams were assigned to Ace pilots who are typically given more powerful machines, it is easy to determine that the F91 was a more powerful machine. During the war with the Jupiter Empire Javelins destroyed more Empire mobile suits than Empire suits did Javelins, though it is unknown if it was because of a technological difference between the mobile suits or a skill difference between the pilots. The Javelin mobile suit would then acquit itself very well against the Empire during the counter attack with the Crossbone Vanguard and the Colonial Earth Federation Forces. Three years later in UC 0136 the Javelin would be put to the test again when an Earth Federation mobile suit team was sent to investigate reports of mysterious attacks in an uninhabited region of outer space. The Javelin would be pitted against the MS-06MS Barbus mobile suit, and despite the fact that the Barbus used older technology and was piloted by (Newtype) chimpanzees the Javelin would be defeated. Use of the Javelin would continue for twenty more years into the UC 0150s when the Zanscare Empire declared war on the Earth Federation. However by UC 0153 it was clear that the 30 year old mobile suit was superiour to most of the newer mobile suits created by Ballistic Equipment and Space Patrol Armory. Variants *RGM-122 Javelin Early Type *RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type *RGM-122 Javelin Prototype *RGM-122C Javelin Cannon Picture Gallery RGM-122 Javelin.png|Space Fleet deployment colors RGM-122 Javelin Zagren Squadron colors.png|Zagren Squadron colors External Links *RGM-122 Javelin profile on MAHQ.net